1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool, more particularly to a pliers-type hand tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pair of pliers includes first and second arms. Each of the first and second arms includes a handle, a jaw, and an intermediate portion that interconnects the handle and the jaw thereof. The intermediate portions of the first and second arms are pivotally connected together by means of a rivet.
The aforementioned conventional pair of pliers has the following disadvantages:
1. Since the rivet is installed by a riveting machine, the imprecision inherent in riveting machines is such that the rivet may be too loose or too tight, thereby affecting adversely operation of the conventional pair of pliers.
2. After the installation of the rivet, the intermediate portions of the first and second arms need to be smoothened, thus increasing manufacturing costs.
3. Re-tightening of the rivet when the rivet becomes loose after a certain period of use of the conventional pliers is not possible.